How Things Change
by To Forgive Is Divine
Summary: When the "accident" involving his future self ruins Danny's life, he flees to Jump City, nothing left for him in Amity Park. He expects a peaceful life, quiet, to help him get over his trauma. Unfortunately, the Titans are arriving.
1. Failure and Success, But Mostly Failure

**I own nothin, all right** **s to to their oywners. Also,** **inspiration came from the** ** _many, many_** **Danny works in a coffee shop in jump city sories. So, while it may not be original, I wanted to to this any way. Oh, and sorry for any weird spellings of sentences, my computer broke and fan fiction isn't very mobile friendly.**

He had failed.

Oh, how he had failed. Miserably, spectacularly, it was all the same. A failure, that's what he was. What had he failed at, you ask?

Oh nothing big. Just at his job as being a hero. Just at protecting people, namely his friends and family. Just at not beating the bad guy _just in time_ to save the day. Yeah, he was pretty much a loser.

Honestly, he didn't know why he had begun thinking any other way. Well, Sam, poor, dead Sam, had told him that his powers could help people, save lives!

In the end it was his hands that killed her. His powers. His future hands, but his hands nonetheless. If only he had never gotten these powers, then they would still be alive. He would just be a normal, average kid. Maybe he could still be that. Maybe he should leave. Pretend he never got powers, that he never lived in Amity Park. Sure they would miss their hero, but who would miss the poor old loser Danny Fenturd? Move away. Somewhere beside the sea. Somewhere safe, with a low crime rate. His bleeding heart could never ignore someone in need.

Danny Fenton slowly lifted his dirtied, dead expression from the charred ground, just in time to catch a flier with his face. Pulling it away, he stared at it.

Jump City. Perfect. Almost like someone wanted him there, where he would begin his new life, leaving this one behind. Two bright circles formed around his waist. Oh, now it works. Strangely, he wondered how Vlad would take this, the object of so many years of obsession gone, in a flash of smelly sauce. As he lifted off the ground, he gazed at his gloved hands. He knew that the normal excitment of flight wouldn't be enough to lift him now.

Especially since he knew it would be his last flight if he had anything to say about it.

* * *

Life had a way of screwing him over. Specifically his powers! However much Danny wanted to forget, his powers seemed to disagree. Right now, he stood alone, surrounded by desert.

"GET..." He began, feeling the intense energies swirling inside him. "OUUUT!" He screamed aloud, a swirling blue and green vortex erupting from _h_ is body, the focal point of a terrific blast the tore away and froze the earth and sand. The mixture of ghostly energies blasted into the hot desert sand, inflicting the earth with a frozen crater of epic proportions, Danny Phantom hovering directly over it's very most center. The blast of green had traveled further, a pitiful remaining wave tearing apart the fragile clouds high in the sky. He slowly floated down, the hated white rings washing over his body and depositing him inside the large crater, totally spent

Despite his wish that he had no powers, the energies inherent in all ghosts built up inside him, overflowing and even hurting him. It had started with just the green ectoplasm, but when he began to freeze solid, he feared the worst.

He now had two ghostly energies, despertaly fighting for freedom within the confines of his small body. And as the year passed, unfortunately his powers grew ever faster. The need for a release of energy was becoming far too frequent.

But a solution to his ever growing problem was for another day. His absence from the crater was of utmost importance, for many superheroes and villains have long since discovered the mighty holes in the desert landscape. The more astute, such as the Dark Knight of Gotham could tell they were growing steadily, in power and in magnitude. Super powered beings all over were searching for this new player in their game of good and evil. And they all knew that this mysterious force would eventually be in a desert. It was becoming harder and harder to stay hidden.

He forced his arise and clambered from the icy crater. He gripped the smooth sides, his fingers breaking into the ice with ghostly strength. He let the once comforting white rings wash over him, transforming him to Danny Phantom. As much as he didn't want this form, he had to use it to return to Jump City from the Sonoran Desert.

He'd be slower getting back than his over fueled arrival, but perhaps he wouldn't be fired out of another job.

* * *

"Hey Mirty!" Danny called out cheerfully to his manager. "How's it hanging?" The freckled ginger winked, giving a smile to his friend.

"You know, the usual. Little to the left." Danny faked a wince, grabbing a broom and interrupting its happy break leaning on the wall.

"Ew, didn't need to know." He deftly spun the broom in his fingers, before slaming it down and giving a mock alute. "I'm off to valiently sweep this floors, sir!"

"Godspeed, private." As Danny left the area reserved for workers, his fake smile slowly drained away. It was debatably more exhausting keeping up the act than letting out all his energy. But he had learned that if your friends with the manager, he was less likely to fire you than an anti social shut-off that scared away the customers. Besides, Mirty was cool. He even sometimes made Danny genuinely laugh, the dork.

Danny got to work, not realizing what the night held in store for him

After a few hours of serving the populous in the form of coffee, he was admitted leave. He gratefully took it, feeling strangely invigorated. He could still feel the energy-expulsion's effects on his overall energy, but he was regaining it way too fast. He walked home, an apartment. When he had arrived at Jump City almost exactly a year ago, he immeaditly received a package on entering its borders. A postman, told by a mysterious figure to wait for him, and to deliver the package.

inside it was enough money for several months and payment for an apartment. Whilst he didn't know whom did it, and the postman somehow forgetting ever speaking to Danny or meeting the figure couldn't help, he took it. It wasn't a bad apartment, but it wasn't exactly 5-star hotel material. In any case, he took what he could get. The money just managed to support him until he got a steady job, like whomever delivered it knew. But that was impossible.

He collapsed into his squeaky bed, ready for sleep. Sleep, was one thing he wasn't allowed. Just as he drifted off, a deafening boom rocked the whole apartment, and he shot up to look outside the window at the large green cloud. "What the-" he watched as a strange girl stood from a small crater. She wore strange, black armor and had deep red hair. Around her arms was a strange shackle looking thing. She growled menacingly at the people around her.

One, possessed by the general populous' need for picutres, tooK one, the light from the morons phone blinding the stranger, and more importantly, angering her. She gave an angry scream, twisting around as the civilians ran. She took an impossible bound into the air and smashed her cuffed hands down onto a car, crushing it beyond any future use. Even its little car grandchildren would be feeling that one. With strength like that, he couldn't just stand by.

He raced down the stairs, past all the stupified people, and skidded to a stop in the street as she searched around for something else to smash. She kept glancing down at her shackles. As she made for a pillar holding up a terrace of people, Danny finally called out, pulling his hood over his head so no one could make out his identity.

"Hey princess! Mind not wrecking the place?!" He called out, alone in the plaza. She spun in anger, facing this new intruder, her eyes glowing green fueled by anger and fear. Wait...fear? He didn't know how he could tell, but he most definitely could. Maybe her demeanor, her stance, her aura, as weird as that sounds. Whatever it was, something told him she was more a cornered animal than a rampaging monster.

Even so, she had to be stopped. He deftly dodged a superhuman attack, a swing of her shackles, a mighty kick, a flying car, all barely passing him. Some, clipping straight through him. He brought up a leg and struck her abdomen, sending her skidding back. Only one problem.

"Holy HELL it's like kicking a wall!" He hopped on one foot, the other clutched in his arms, being nursed. He glanced at the girl, getting ready to charge. Okay, brute force wouldn't work. Jumping backwards, his hands became encased in a green glow. As much as he didn't want to, there were people in danger.

The girl's eyes widened, staring at his glowing outstretched hands. She paused in wonder. She mumbled something in a foreign language, wonder and confusion a acsenting her speech.

Realizing perhaps this wasn't the best route to take, his first glow faded, and only his outstretched hand remained. He held up both hands in hopes it would convey. "Look, stop!" To his amazement, she paused. He didn't put his arms down, instead lifting them higher, showing he was unarmed. "Look, I can help. Just let me..." He pointed to her shackles. She looks down at them then back up at Danny. Slowly, he held her tense forearms and concentrated. It was hard when the girl in front of him could change her mind and break his spine in a kick. As he activated his powers, his eyes turned from icy blue to toxic green.

Suddenly, her shackles fell from her arms, landing with a heavy thud against the concrete. She looked at him, the glow fading as her green eyeslooked into his only visible feature. His green eyes turning back to blue."There, that bet-" he was cut off by a small metal object slamming into his back and sending him sprawling foreword, into the concrete. The girl turned in surprise and anger as another metal object narrowly missed her.

Standing down the street was the boy wonder, Robin. "You two are under arrest." With him stood a small, green teenager wearing a dumb mask, and a tall black man wearing a hoodie and gloves-and holding a ripped up light post as a bat. Behind them stood a shy girl in a purple cloak, trying to get them to stop.

Danny scrambled up, glaring at Batman's sidekick. "Oh no, it's Batman's sidekick! The walking, talking, traffic light!" He needed, frustrating the teen hero more. "Look, I took care of the scary, super-girl okay?" He turned to the red head. "Speaking of, you cooled down enough to talk now, or-" he was interupted when she grabbed his head and suddenly kissed him, right on the lips. He didn't know this was her species ways of transmitting knowledge, and he was a teenager, so he didn't complain.

She suddenly (to suddenly for Danny) pulled away, and pushed him back. "If you wish to live, either of you, I suggest you leave me alone!" She leapt up, flying into the air and quickly soaring away. Danny blinked.

"Well okay. That was just plain rude." He seemed to remember the boy-wonder. "Oh, right, bye!" He leapt up as well, gave a small, cheeky wave, and took off into the night sky, turning invisible so he could just go back to his apartment.

He really hoped everyone would forget about it by tomorrow morning. Unfortunately, the universe didn't want him sleeping till morning.


	2. Just Like Independence Day

**I own nothing, all rights to to their owners. Still writing On my phone, sorry. To feign, thank you for that review. You're right, of course. For some reason had begun to rush the ending of it, not sure why. My mind had set up a quota for itself, for whatever reason. Yes, I'll probably keep angst to a low, since this is a hurt/comfort and adventure fiction, not complete angst and, I dunno overly dramatic romance or something. Don't even know if I'll have romance, to be honest. Saying that, here's the start.**

Danny always remembered all his dreams after the portal incident. Most people had three to five, but only remembered one or two at rim sleep. He however saw and could recall all that he had. He wasn't sure why. Maybe because he was half-ghost, his human side asleep sleeping and his ghost side still awake, "thinking." Before the "accident" with Dan at Amity, it was cool. Dreams of Sam, beating up the Box Ghost, and telling the world he was Danny Phantom. After the accident, they weren't nearly as good. Dreams of death, running for his family, them dying, over and over again. Him becoming Dark Dan, ripping out Ember's voice box, crippling Johnny. In short, bad dreams. Tonight was no different.

 _He sat on the hill with his two best friends, Sam and Tucker. They were laughing, and he stroked Cujo's furry back. He felt happy. He ran his other hand through his hair, looking into the sky. Wait. Something was wrong. His hair felt strange. He frowned, taking his hand off Cujo. He glanced at Sam and Tucker, both cowering under at tree that wasn't there before. That was weird. Guys? He asked, wondering at their fear. What's wrong? He paused at his second sentence, sensing something else was wrong. He didn't notice the sky turning blood red, distracted by his voice. It was much deeper, but familiar. Finally, he realized what was wrong with his hair. It was a bright white, a blinding fire. He stood, shaking his head. No, no, no, no! This shouldn't, couldn't happen! He glanced down at the terrified Cujo. Cujo! He could help! He grabbed the terrified ghost dog, whom tried fruitlessly to get away. The instant he touched him, Cujo's hair began to burn under his fingers. Cujo? What's wrong? Slowly the hair peeled away, revealing the muscle and bone underneath. Danny dropped the twice dead dog, stumbling back. Sam and Tucker were gone. He screamed, as loud as he could, the ghostly energy escaping him in his ghostly wail and shattering the windows in the suddenly there Amity Park he cowered under the raining glass-_

He awoke, falling out of his bed in a desperate panic. "Nonononono...no..." he sighed, face down against his apartment's brown rug. He shifted, and the feeling of glass cut in to his arm. Glancing back, he was right. Shattered glass... He stood, and finally noticed something very different with his room. A bloody great gaping hole in his wall. "Great. This'll cost a lot." Looming over the city looked a great spacecraft, sending down hundreds of strange, lizard-like aliens. "And this'll cost more. What the hell is going on?" He looked at his scrubby, dirty clothes. "Guess I gotta." Two rings formed around his waist, changing Danny Fenton into his alter ego, Danny Phantom. He pulled on his hoodie again. "Let's go crack some lizard skulls."

With his high speed flying, he quickly found a large group of them, in the same plaza the girl was in. "Hey, overgrown fish-heads!" The group all snapped to look at him. "Come get some!" The hooded figures hands began to glow a bright green, and he attacked.

"One!" He landed a devastating right hook on an alien. Spinning around, he caught one in its side with the heel of his foot. "Two!" Flying up, he gazed down at the all. He could feel his power rising inside him, happy to finally be used properly. Cupping his hands together, a brilliant ball of green ectoplasm formed, swirling as it grew larger and larger. "Twenty." Danny grinned, counting them all as he threw down the devastating ecto-bomb. It exploded outward in a brilliant flash of green, instantly defeating all twenty.

He swiped his palms over each other, as if satisfied about a rather annoying cleaning job. He glanced p to the imposing spaceship. "Guess I should go take out that, huh?" He was brought out of his muse by an unwelcome voice.

"Actually, we were hoping you could help." Danny spun to see the boy wonder and his circus crew. He voiced this, much to their irritation. "Look," The traffic light began, "I don't care how you think of us. But we need you for that alien girl. It's likely she trusts you, at least more than she trusts us. Also is you hair a different c-" Danny cut him off.

"And why should I?" He crossed his arms. He'd do it, but he liked giving the pompous teenager burst blood vessels. Really, a part of his brain warned against talking to the teen. After all, he was the "greatest detective's" sidekick. The worst he could do though is tell the Guy's In White who he was, but he really didn't have anything to lose anymore. You could almost call Danny suicidal.

"Because," Robin grit his teeth. "I think you are a good guy, and DON'T want to see the city destroyed." He was seriously beginning to regret coming to this kid for help. They relied on Beast-Boy to find him, for the newly-dubbed Cyborg said he couldn't hear his heart beat. As suspicious as it was, he needed his help. Danny put his finger to his chin for several moments.

"Hmmm, fine. If I do though, let's make a deal. I help you find her, you get the girl, I'm left alone. Deal?" Robin frowned. He'd planned to research the stranger later, despite the severe lack of information. He might be connected to the craters, now that he thought about it. Someone with powers including energy and flight? It was awfully suspicious, but he couldn't be sure unless the stranger used any cyrokinesis. Until then...

"Deal..." He crossed his arms and looked away. Danny nodded, happy with this. Obviously he'd have to be careful, for it was likely that Robin wouldn't hold up his end of the arrangement.

"So, how are we going to find her?" The man in the sweatshirt held up a mechanical blue arm. "Same way we found you. Or were planning to."

They quickly found her in the video store, pigging out on candy bars and popcorn, eating anything she could with much zeal. Beast Boy sweat-dropped. raising a finger in assistance.

"Uh, pretty sure those are better without the wrappers..." Her voracious eating paused, before she spun around, her fists encompassed in a green energy lighter than Danny's ectoplasm. "Whoa whoa! Sorry, you can eat it however you like!" He jumped backwards, hiding behind Cyborg.

"What do you want?! I warned you all!" He eyes sparked with green energy, daring them all to attack her. Danny tensed. He had a bad feeling she could shoot that green stuff, and he didn't know if his shield could hold up against a barrage of those. She paused, looking to Danny. "Why did you help me?!" She growled, making him, rub the back of his head.

"Uh, I dunno. I just felt like you needed it." He attempted to explain. It didn't clear much up

"Help? WHY?" Her energy spheres glowed a bit brighter. Danny was getting angry now.

"I don't know, for godsakes, you looked scared! Of something, and I felt sorry for you!" He spat, his own eyes growing bright from anger. He couldn't say why he was angry. Cyborg cut in, trying to defuse the situation.

"I think what he's tryin' to say is he was just being nice!" Cyborg explained, hoping that would help. At first, it appeared it did. Her energy died, and she turned.

"Nice? The closest thing in my language to "nice" is weak!" She spun back around, her eyes once again alight.

"Well here, nice is nice." Robin cut in. Danny floated backwards, not wanting to speak any more. He felt like he'd only made the situation worse. He caught Raven looking at him in confusion. He turned to her.

"What?" Thinking about it, she reminded him of Sam...He didn't like that. He didn't want to remember. She shook her head, focusing back on the girl and Robin. It appeared he had calmed her down. Danny looked the window,at the looming ship. He was pissed, for whatever reason, and he needed something _big_ to take it out on. Slowly and as silently as a ghost, he flew through the back wall. They wouldn't miss him. Besides, he wouldn't miss them.

He slowly hovered in the air, bobbing up and down, wondering how best to attack this thing. It was huge, and although Danny was more powerful than a year ago, he didn't know how much his ghostly wail would do. Hell, Dan might've even had a problem with this. The worst part was, even though he had been naturally getting stronger, he's purposefully not used his powers, so their a bit rusty. If he hadn't expelled the excess of energy this morning, he could've used it to blast a huge hole through the ship, but that wasn't happening now. He was snapped out of his musing by an enormous holographic lizard alien.

"HUMAN SCUM!" Danny raised an eyebrow, bemused at this. "YOU WERE WARNED!" It paused, glaring down at the city. "Your insolence...shall be punished!" It dissipated in a fizz. The ship flew over at surprising speeds for it's size, and a large cylinder on it's front began to glow a threatening orange.

"Well crap. Gotta think of something fast, or find a new city and a new job." He frowned. "Be best to take it down from the inside." Flying as quickly as he could, he phased into the ship without much of a problem. He'd expected a shield, at the very least. Once inside, he glanced around, searching for somekind of directory maybe? Ha, he'd love it if there were a map, like those in malls.

"Hey!" He turned to see Robin. "Where did you go?" He hissed, unhappy with the stranger. Danny shrugged.

"You guys were taking to long." His brow scrunched together. "Okay, boy-wonder, you and your team go for the bridge, to stop that gun." Robin rasied an eyebrow underneath his mask.

"And what will you do?"

"I'm paying the engine room a little visit, right after I find a lizard-man willing enough to help me there." he grinned evilly, cracking his knuckles. Robin nodded, understanding the importance of the engines. Without the bridge, the ship would have no command, but he couldn't imagine taking out the whole ship just by blowing up the bridge.

"Fine, but after this we're having a serious chat!" He ran back to get the rest of the team. Danny chuckled.

"Oh, but you wont." He took off, phasing through the ship to find a volunteer.

He quickly found one. After persuasively getting the information, he bee-lined to the room, literally passing through walls to get there. He arrived in the large engine room, full of generators and consoles just as an explosion rocked the ship. "Sounds like my cue!" He gave an delighted cackle, surprising all the aliens in the spacious room. "Oh, don't mid me! Just here to sing a little song!" He sucked in a deep breath, not noticing his eyes glinting a deep, blood red. He could feel the power building inside him, swirling deep inside his core as it struggled to get out, the pressure building. Next, he focused on the most important part. He felt the rage, the anger, the loss build up, suppressed for almost a year. Then he let it all out.

The blast was powerful enough to rip through metal, tear through bones, disintegrate wood. (if there had been any, that wood would be _so_ gone) The pure energy, the raw emotion present within it made all in it's path feel the sorrow of Danny, that is if they could think after having their eardrums ruptured. The wave of ectoplasm burst through the back of the ship, his cry echoing across the sky and shattering any nearby windows. Finally, he ran out of juice. He was exhausted, barely floating. He could feel the sip beginning to plummet. He had to get out somehow, but he seriously doubted he could fly all the way back. He had to get out somehow, he was pretty sure he still had to breath. At least he though the did, he wasn't actually sure. Finally, he gave out, his rings changing him back as he collapsed onto his squeaky bed with sunlight peering through the hole in his wall. If he were awake, he could've seen the spacecraft crash into the water. But he was already asleep.

 **There you go, a new power but a reason for Danny not to use them more than he has to. He was enjoying those fights a bit too much, wasn't he? Hm, bit of Dan peaking through, maybe.**


	3. Curiosity Of A Raven

**Hello peoples, here's another one. As per the norm, I own nothing, all rights go to their owners.**

 **By the way, a reviewer mentioned Danny X Raven, but I'm not sure. I could easily write a romance fic, but in all my other stories (that I never posted) I've liked to focus on friendship and adventure rather than the dramas of romance. Saying that, I could easily change one of the descriptions of the story to "romance." Hmm... Anyway, here's the story.**

 _Something was different about this dream. He couldn't see any of his family or firends, the usual focus of his dreams attack. This time, he hovered above Jump City, a disembodied consciousness. He stared down at the city, wondering what was going on. He blinked, or at least felt a sensation akin to blinking, and suddenly the alien spaceship from the night had appeared, hovering above the city in it's looming way. Yeah, this was really diferent from what he normally had. He flew around it, strangely disconnected with his surroundings. He didn't feel the air, he couldn't hear the hum of the ship, or the screams of the city's populous. Saying that, he came to realize that there was in fact_ one _thing he could hear. Laughter. Not lots of laughter, for it came from only one voice. And it wasn't happy laughter either, it was malicious, an evil sort of glee that couldn't be described fully. If Danny were in a witty mood, he would have wondered where the witch was. But he wasn't, for when he found the source, he stopped dead. It was him. Danny, with fiery white hair and glowing red eyes, but it wasn't Dan, no, not yet at least. "Time to be the hero." Said Dan/Danny, holding up a great swirling orb of green energy. He gave a great heave, and the orb was blasted forward, smashing into the ship. As the orb slowly passed into the ship, it steadily grew in size, easily encompassing the now measly spacecraft. As the ship now passed through it, it disintegrated the metal, and large pieces that came loose crashed down into the city, and the previously quiet air was filled with screams. Danny's consciousness turned back to Dan/Danny. He was smiling, looking directly at him. Slowly clapping, he gave Danny his congratulations._

Danny shot up in his bed, clutching his aching head. "What the hell..." He glanced out the window. It was almost noon. "Ah crap!" He pushed his groaning self out of his shabby bed, determined to still get to work. He threw on his uniform, quickly splashed his face with some cold water, and as quick as he could, dashed don the stairs in a mad fever to no be fired. He had made it all the way to the bus stop before it dawned that it was Sunday, and he was off from work. "Oh. Right." He made a 180 degree turn on his heel, already wondering what activity could fill up an empty day. He wouldn't sleep, that hadn't exactly turned out well the other few times. He didn't have any friends to hang with. Taking a walk seemed unobjectionable, but it wouldn't take up an entire day. He sighed, knowing he had this problem every time he had free time. Once upon a time, he was happy for breaks, because battling ghosts provided very little time for his friends and school life. One upon a time. Well, whatever he did he'd plan at home, after he changed out of this stupid unifo-

Someone was watching him. He could feel it. A sense of curiosity, mixed with trepidation and caution aimed directly at him. Slowly, he turned, hoping to see the observer without them knowing he saw them. Man, he and Skulker should have a hunt off! As he turned, he eventually caught the perpetrator in the corner of his eye. It was... "Crap." It was Raven, from yesterday, the emo girl with the purple hood. Did she somehow recognize him? It was possible, he supposed. He'd been especially brazen, for he was excited to be using his powers again. He knew now that it wouldn't be happening at that extreme again if he had anything to say about it. She watched him, her brow furrowed. "Oh no..." He looked down at his uniform. Great, now she knows where he worked. Could this day get _any_ better?He was gifted reprieve when the alien girl floated over, her outfit radically different. She wore a skirt and a top that exposed her midriff. She wore a happy expression, seeming much more carefree and cheerful than the angry, violent version he remembered. His hearing was only slightly more powerful than an average human, but luckily the alien girl was loud.

"Come, friend Raven! Robin is nearly done with the official establishment of our future team, and getting the rights of building!" She exclaimed, twirling in the air, happy that she is joining a team with her new friends. Raven mumbled something back, tearing her eyes from Danny. She disappeared as a black cloak wrapped around her, and the alien flew up, into the sky.

He grumbled, unhappy with the way this day had started out. "Crap crap crap crap..." He dropped down, sitting on the street, his back against a wall. He put his face in his hands. How the hell could he be so careless? Those wanna-be superheroes could have taken out the ship without him, he wasn't needed! So why did he interfere? What was he going to do? If she knew who he was... He didn't care yesterday, but today he actually could think about repercussions . He looked up at the passing civilians, going about their business. He still needed something to do, to take his mind off this unforeseen complication, at least for now. He sighed, standing. First on his agenda was to change out of his uniform. It was a short walk home, but it felt much longer when accompanied by the worry of Raven. If she truly knew, then what could he do? Run away? He had a job here. An apartment. Hell, he even liked a few people from work. To be honest, he'd rather not leave. It was no paradise, but it was...nice. In any case, it was better than living in a cave. As he unlocked his door to his apartment room, his mind couldn't get off of Raven. How could she know? He had made sure to keep his face as hidden as possible. At least he thought he had. Maybe even then, he had been too careless.

He collapsed into his bed face-down, being smothered by his pillow. He refused to fall asleep though. Along with the whole Raven thing, the nightmare was still bothering him. He had realized, not without help of the dream, that he had enjoyed using his powers again far too much. He had drunk in the fear, fueling power he happily unleashed. During all of that, he had felt more invigorated than ever, and because of this he unleashed his second but much, much more powerful ghostly wail. Afterwards, he even still had enough power to teleport back- _yet another_ power. He couldn't help remembering a certain Penelope Spectra, a ghost whom had disguised herself as a councilor at his old school Casper High to feed off the angst of the many hormonal teenagers. THe more angst she absorbed, the more powerful she grew. She would've had a _field day_ with Danny.

It was lucky they had all seemed to not be bothering him anymore.

* * *

Batman sat in his chair, his large Bat-computer alive in front of him. It scrolled through many news articles, including League discussions regarding past, current, and future events. Batgirl was off with her father, Commissioner Gordon, a man he respected. Alfred was inside his mansion, making himself busy despite Bruce's lack of tasks for the old butler. This left Batman alone, to ponder. His finger's flew over his keyboard, dexterously typing away. A moment later, his large screen was taken over by a picture of Amity Park. After the "accident" almost a year ago, killing the genius Fenton family and several other civilians, he kept a close eye. He researched the once-hero Danny Phantom, now long gone. Despite his disappearance, loyal fans still believed he was a hero. It was nice, at the very least. Danny Phantom had always been a strange one. One moment attacking the mayor, another saving school buses from falling off cliffs and saving cats.

Oh, and another problem. He typed in something else. The pictures of Amity Park were quickly replaced with images of various deserts, all showing signs of severe marks and craters. Ectoplasmic ice and traces of pure ectoplasmic energy. He feared this was connected to the missing ghost hero, Danny Phantom. If he had snapped when he had failed to save the Fenton family, he could be steadily increasing his power. And by the looks of these craters, it was working. It was always good to assume the worst possible outcome, and he had ordered ectoplasmic weapons to study and adapt into his of any type weren't his style. Once he had done that, he planned to send Robin some. They may not be a team anymore, but he still needed protection.

"Ahem, master Wayne?" His ever loyal Alfred had the uncanny ability to be the only to have ever snuck up on him in his own home. Robin and Babs had always tried, at least before he had left. Batman slipped back his cowl, revealing him for who he truly was. He gave Alfred a small, tired smile.

'Yes, Alfred?" The old man gave the hero a concerned frown.

"Master Wayne, you've been on that for quite a while now. Wouldn't it be best to get some rest?" Alfred advised, worried for his charge's health. Bruce gave a small smile at his concern, understanding his worry.

"You're right, of course. I'll head up in a while, but I need to get a few things done first." Alfred nodded in satisfaction, and turned to leave. "Oh, and Alfred?" The old man turned, wondering what the younger male could want. "Thank you." Alfred smiled, nodded, and turned, leaving the batcave up a flight of stairs. A small signal beeped, and in pulling up his cowl he pressed another key to respond. A picture of the inside of the Watchtower appeared, along with the founders of the League. Superman stood in the front, taking his charge as usual.

"Batman, it's good to see you. I heard there's been trouble with Robin?" The Boy scout in blue asked, concerned for his friends sidekick. Batman refused to look away, instead answering straight on.

"Yes, but our little project can continue." Superman blinked in surprise, while Flash behind him chuckled.

"You knew what I was going to...?" Superman rolled his eyes. "Oh, of course you did. Anyway, you say our team can still be formed? Robin was going to be an important part." Batman paused, thinking of the right words to use. He glanced at another picture, just to the side of the video. Danny Phantom.

"Yes, but it will have to be delayed. Tell Aqualad, Kid Flash and Speedy they'll have to wait. We'll have to wait and see, but there may be another hero who might be interested in joining Team Young Justice."

 **Dun dun dun! That's just a little foreshadowing, but I doubt I'll get into Young Justice in this fic, at least not until the very end. However, members from the team might just pop up in Jump City, who knows? Not me, that's for sure. And I've been working on how to avoid the whole two Aqualad thing, both very different characters, if any have any ideas, I'd love to hear them. However, kid flash is close enough in both series to merge the two characters.**


	4. Anything With A Face On It

**I own nothing, all right's go to their owners.**

 **To everyone confused, sorry I didn't clarify. It is NOT a three-way crossover, it's just Danny Phantom and Teen titans, I'm just setting up for _far, far_ into the future the possibility of another fanfic. IE Danny Phantom x Young Justice, which would follow after this one, after Danny has gotten over the trauma, either by renouncing his powers or embracing them. Also, while it's not a crossover technically, other characters from Young Justice _may, may_ appear. Thinking about it, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between YJ Kid Flash and TT Kid Flash. With that in mind, I'm merging the two Robins, so their personalities are both in one body, just toned down so they fit better. Because of this, Robin may be the team leader in the future YJ, due to being more mature faster. Same with Kid Flash, I'm merging the two together.**

Danny slowly poured the thick brown liquid into his cup. Coffee, life's energy. It at least gave him energy to get through a day after a sleepless night, terrified of any dreams he might have. His eyes fluttered around as he drank from the mug, examining all whom entered the shop. Good, three days since she saw him and Raven still wasn't one of the customers. Perhaps he was just overeating, or she had already forgotten about him. It wasn't hard, in the few days they'd been a team they were already famous. The more open minded welcomed these new heroes, while the more suspicious wished they would leave. In all the flurry, it would be easy to forget about the guy who was with you on the first day, who-

 _Ding ding ding_

Something pulled his eyes to the sound of the door opening, knocking against the bells which signaled a customer. He nearly spat out his drink. It wasn't Raven, thank god, but Beast Boy, still a problem. The little green hero sauntered up to the counter with no goofy mask and no line to impede him. Unfortunately Danny was at the counter. Beast Boy gazed around, his nose twitching incessantly. He eventually looked at Danny, confused. "Ah, excuse me, but I smelt something really familiar while I was outside..." His cheeks turned red. "Roaming. Er, superhero stuff. You wouldn't understand. But my problem is it's gone now, and I was wondering...?" Danny tensed on the inside but tried to remain cool in his appearance. He had gone ghost so he wouldn't be late to work. Beast Boy must've smelt his ghost half, but luckily the aromas of the coffee shop seemed to be masking his weaker human scent. "Was there anyone who came through here? Flying, weird, eerie glow and sometimes-green sometimes-blue eyes?"

Danny shook his head wordlessly. He hoped his voice wouldn't give away his identity, but he didn't want to risk it. His ghost half always had a ghostly echo in it's voice, and it was slightly different, so maybe he was safe. Still, he'd rather not conduct an experiment. Beast didn't look convinced, but he accepted the refusation. As he turned to leave, he thought of a way to make his trip worthwhile. "Oh, right, can I have a..." He gazed at the menu, his brow furrowing. "Do you guys have any pizza? Preferably vegetables only, I'm an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian." Danny almost fell over, forgetting his decision not to speak. "It means-"

"You don't eat anything with a face on it, I know." Danny mumbled, surprising the hero. "Um, you realize this is a coffee shop. we don't serve many pizzas. But I know a china buffet that can serve a _mean_ pineapple pizza!" He exclaimed, rolling his eyes, and the green changeling pouted.

"Yeesh, you're like a more expressive Raven." He frowned. "Well, than can I have something with tofu?" Danny nodded this time, and rushed to the back to fetch his snack. He came back out shortly, holding a tofu burger. "Ah man, thanks!" He put down his money, and eagerly grabbed the plate, ready to go. As he took his first step though, he paused, turning back towards Danny.

What now? "Hey, how did you know what it meant?" He frowned, studying Danny. "Are you one?" Danny shook his head, sadly.

"Ha, no, but I used to have a best friend, Sam, who was one. She was seriously anti-meat, even going as far as to change the school menu to grass-on-a-bun and beginning organized protest in one night. Of course, Tucker was her opponent in that regard, a meat connoisseur." Danny chuckled, reminiscing. "That caused a whole lot more trouble than we expected, that's for sure." He rolled his eyes, and Beast Boy laughed, staying at the counter. It was unorthodox, but Danny felt like he had someone to talk to-

"Where is she now? I'd like to meet her!" Danny's mood instantly swung to unhappiness.

"She's long gone." He turned away. "Enjoy your tofu burger." He left a confused Beast Boy to his burger. He walked past Mirty, whom was on the phone and pointed at his watch, indicating it was his break time. The manager nodded, not breaking in his phone conversation. Fifteen minutes. He pushed his way out the door, into the back alley. He glanced back at the shop, then down the alley. Screw it, he needed this. He let the white rings wash over him, transforming into the missing Danny Phantom. In the cafe, Beast Boy shot up, transforming into a blood hound. He was outside. Danny shot into the air at high speed, leaving behind the Earth rapidly. Beast Boy burst into the alley, just in time to see the small black and white speck disappear behind the clouds. Beast Boy could give chase, he had some fast birds, but he knew that figure was faster than any bird, even ones that could fly faster than 100 miles per hour.

Danny hated how much he loved flying. He hated how he was breaking his commitment, over and over again to not use his powers. Bt flying was to much of a temptation. It was so freeing, the air passing all around him, lifting him up, helping him fly. He loved the feeling of passing through the clouds, the water sprinkling into his face. He dove, rushing through the air, twisting and turning as he performed spins and tricks. "Woohooo!" He flew up, breaking through the clouds and entering that amazing place where it was only clear skies and sun. He flew upside down, his back nearly scrapping the soft looking clouds, staying like that for several minutes, losing himself in the beauty. thinking back, he wondered how life would have been without his powers. Would it really have been better?

He stared into the empty sky, realizing with regret that he'd never shown Tucker, Sam, or Jazz this, and he snapped out of his trance. He'd never shown anyone this. Wow. He slowed even further, to a stop. No wonder Tucker had been jealous, he'd talked about the amazing things he'd done, but never thought about his friends.

He glanced down at the slowly passing clouds, a frown forming on his face. He could tell his break was almost over, and as he broke back through the clouds he examined the city from above. He wasn't too far away, and to avoid more trouble with Beast Boy he decided to change back in an alleyway. Jogging back to the shop, he hoped he'd get back in time. As he ducked into into another alley, taking a shortcut to get to the shop. Once eh pooped back out, into the street, he passed a grumbling Beast Boy whom was far to absorbed in his own thoughts to give Danny any notice, which was fine with him. As Danny turned the corner, he glanced back in time to see the alien girl - he still didn't know her name - speaking to the small green hero. As the wall passed in front of his vision, he noted how frantic she looked, pointing out of the alley. They really had to get some sort of communicators, so the girl could stop being the messenger.

Danny shrugged, jogging through more alleys back to his coffee shop, Club Coffee. He didn't want to be late. He was still wearing the uniform, so he didn't need to worry about that. As he pushed his way into the door, he glanced at the clock. Damn, five minutes late. He looked around, quickly thinking up an excuse he'd never have to use.

When it occurred to him that no one was around, he made his way into the main eating area, he could see everyone, the customers, the staff, all lined up against the windows, watching something outside. He stumbled when the entire building shook with an explosion. He could hear childish laughter and yells. Danny ran up to a co-worker, a girl named something like Kaylee? Not maybe it was Kaitlin... "What's going on?" She didn't turn to him, watching with rapt attention to the outside. Dany pressed against an open space beside her.

"It's that new team of heroes against some kid." Some kid? Indeed, it appeared the team of teenaged heroes were battling against a... kid? He was bald, wearing a green one-piece with gray metal bits attached to his chest. He also wore a strange looking gray backpack. As he jumped back, four long mechanical legs extended from the backpack, holding him in the air.

"What's a pint-sized kid like you doing robbing a bank?!" Cyborg, now without any clothing revealing his mechanical parts, held up his right arm. It separated into several parts, retracting into itself and replacing his hand with a glowing hole. It seemed to charge up, taking in blue particles from the air. "Take this! You'll be the first bad guy I get to try it on!" The energy exploded outward, tearing through the air. The kid smirked, the metal legs pumping and launching himself sideways, dodging the blast and in doing so landing on a rather expensive looking car.

"Ooh, this'll do! And who are you callin pint-size, tin can!" Two legs remained standing, holding the small villain up while the others lifted up the damaged car. "Take this you annoying heroes!" The long mechanical limbs dragged the car from its position, pulling it into the air and launching it at the team. Robin and Cyborg prepared to dodge as the car soared towards them, but they hadn't needed to. The alien girl flew in from above them, drop-kicking the car into the concrete.

"Starfire!" Robin called, happy to see her. Ah, so that was her name. Beast Boy popped into existence nearby, being something to small to easily see.

"I do not think so, small villain!" She paused, examining the villain. "Aren't you a little to much of the young to be evil?" The villain steamed, his face turning red as he shouted his response.

"The name's Gizmo, and I'm 16!" The whole team and everyone in the coffee shop paused in shocked silence. Danny blinked, equally shocked. He was 16?! He looked 5.

Beast Boy sweat-dropped. "Seriously? You look...5..." HE mumbled, voicing everyone's thoughts. Obviously this was sore spot for Gizmo, for he became even redder in anger.

"BRING IT ON YOU STUPID HEROES!"

* * *

In a large mansion, far far way, an old man lay in bed, seeming much older than he was. His face was covered in a horrible acne, made slightly better by the surgeries he's had. Even so, it made him weak, oh so weak. When it first appeared again, he was convinced he would die. After losing Maddie, he hoped he would.

Billionaire half-ghost Vlad Masters was closer to death than most halfas, but still he remained among the living. Or, as close to living as halfas could get. He'd also become strangely allergic to diet coke, which was annoying. He groaned, pushing himself out of bed, not calling for his nurse. It was shameful. He fell to the ground, moaning in pain. After a moment, he pushed himself up again, letting the black rings wash over him. It was marginally better after turning ghost, at least for now, but the longer he stayed in his ghost form the worse the pain was when he cam out of it.

It was a horrible way to live. Turning intangible, he lowered himself through the floor, hoping he didn't keel over then. He still had a purpose to live. He eventually passed into his lab, still in pain. He gazed around at the various vats. He knew Danny wasn't dead, but to complete his project he _needed_ to find him. It would redeem Vlad, and maybe whatever entity that was up there would forgive him, and let him die in peace. He placed a human hand onto one of the shielded vats.

"Jack, Maddie, Jasmine, Danny." He placed his forehead against the glass. A whole year it had taken him, but he was so close. "I'm sorry." He wiped away a thin film that covered the glass, something akin to dew on the outside of a can. Inside was Jack Fenton, half formed with his insides still showing. All around him were half formed clones of the Fentons, and all he needed was to get Danny's DNA, a fresh sample. Back when he was obsessed, he attempted to create clones of the poor boy.

He dragged himself over to another vat. He once again wiped away the film, revealing the person inside. "I suppose it's time to finally release you. I do hope you'll last long enough to get to Danny." He smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, dearest creation, but you are needed." He pressed the button on the side of the machine."

The small girl inside slowly opened her eyes, yawning as the glass slid open. She blinked sleepily, gazing at Vlad. "Daddy?"

Vlad smiled. "Yes Dani. Daddy."

 **If you're wondering why Vlad is making a clone of Jack, he's guilty. He's unbelievably guilty. It took the Fenton's death to show him how insane he was acting, not to mention his sickness which really taught him mortality was a sacred thing. Right now, he knows there isn't a cure, so he's hoping if he gets rid of this guilt by doing something ethically ambiguous he can die in peace.**


	5. Dreaming Of A Better World

**I own nothing, all rights go to their owners.**

 **So sorry for the lack of updates, stuff has been going on, in both life and with my computer. I would love to be able to promise frequent updates, but I'm not able to.**

 _Several months_ _later..._

Danny tossed and turned in bed, his covers trapping him like some malevolent being, intent on suffocating him. Despite his violent struggles, he would not be able to tell you why he was in such as state. He was asleep, but he wasn't dreaming, yet he still had an overwhelming sense of panic, of despair, something other-worldly. It encroached upon all his senses, screaming at him, telling him to wake up, that something was wrong. But he didn't.

He shot up in bed, his loose cover flinging off of him as he shielded his eyes from the morning sun, shining in through his window. Which was weird, because his apartment didn't have a window that faced East. He attempted to rub the remaining sleep out of his eyes. while glancing around, quickly noticing that the room wasn't his usual bare apartment, but it was just as familiar. "What the heck...?" It was his old room, back in Amity Park. Why was he-

"Danny-sweetie, come down!" His unspoken question was cut off by a voice he hadn't heard in a long time called out from downstairs. "You'll be late for school!" No way. It couldn't be.

"M-mom?" His voice broke, tears welling up in his eyes. He jumped up, bounding for his door and throwing it open. He was right, it was his old house. Downstairs, he could hear his dad, Jack, mumbling to himself as he fiddled with some new invention.

The grumbles stopped as Jack poked his head around the wall to see Danny. Impossible, because he was dead, yet there he was. Speaking. "Danny-boy, how ya doing son?!"

"Dad! I-I'm fine. No, I'm better than fine!" He raced down the stairs, tackling his dad in a hug. Maddie, his mom, poked her head out from the fridge where she'd been rummaging. "It's so good to see you all!"

"Wow, this is new." She chuckled in wonderment of this new development. "You know you only haven't seen us for about eight hours, right?" Danny dropped off his dad, and quickly made his way over to his mom, giving her a hello in the form of a bear hug. His father rubbed his sides, surprised at his skinny son's strength. Jazz, his sister made her way down the stairs after he let go of his mother, giving him an amused look. Danny turning to Jazz happily. Her eyes widened at the sight of tears in his. "Danny, are you ok?! Has something happened?"

He shook his head vehemently. They didn't know what had happened. Maybe it never actually did. Perhaps he just dreamed up a year of sadness, of loss and lonliness. Although he doubted that, he really didn't want to think about it.

The doorbell rang, it's call echoing through the house. Maddie piped up. "Oh, that must be your friends. They said if you took too long they'd show up." Danny gave a small shout in happiness as he raced forward and let the door fly open, letting in the sun and his two best friends. His parents chuckled, closing the door

"Sam. Tucker!" He tackled the two in a bear hug, both trying to escape in surprise. "God I've missed you guys!" Both blinked, confused at the statement.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Tucker asked, protectively shielding his PDA. Sam agreed, nodding.

"Yeah, we literally saw each other like three hours ago. We stayed up all night chasing the Box Ghost." She got a look at his expression. "Oh no, did you have trouble with a ghost? You haven't been like time traveling somehow, have you?" Her worries were justified, things like this often happened to the trio. Hell, she wouldn't be surprised if Danny managed to get himself trapped in a book one day.

Danny chuckled, pulling away from his best friends. "No, just...just a bad dream." He didn't want to tell them of their deaths. After all, it really might've just been a dream. "Hey, we should be getting to school, huh? Dash needs to beat on me, after all." Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Yeah guess so. I know your powers need to stay secret, but man, that jerk needs what he deserves." Tucker frowned, just thinking of the arrogant jerk made him angry.

Sam held up a spooky looking book without any words on the cover. "Anyway, we have a Greek mythology test tomorrow, so we had better get studying. And by we, I mean you. Being goth comes with knowing about creepy and dark stuff, so I pretty much already know everything about it." Danny took the book, and flipped it open.

"Um, is this the right book?" Danny frowned, staring at the pages. Because that's all they were. Pages. "Er, there's no words." Sam confused, took the book, inspecting the blank pages. She flipped through them, growing frantic.

"What? How could this happen! They were just there!" She finally made it to the back cover, slamming it shut in frustration. After she panted heavily, seething at nothing, Tucker broke in, hoping to not be late for school.

"Hey guys, come on! We're going to be late!" He tapped his PDA, it's screen encompassed by digital numbers representing the time. "We only have 5 minutes!" He glanced at the Fenton's home. "Should we ask your dad to drive us, or are we just gonna..." He swished his hand through the air, trying to convey flying without actually using the word. In his success, Danny nodded, gesturing to a nearby alley. Danny, once inside, let the twin rings wash over him, allowing himself the old feeling of excitement appear without shame.

Within moments, they were soaring through the air. He felt a happy grin spread across his face, looking at his friends in his arms. He could tell today was going to be a good day.

* * *

Across the country in Jump City, a black shadow sped through the streets. It's barely audible hum not awakening any of the city's sleeping residents. After speeding past several blocks, the sleek vehicle sharply turned, skidding to a stop at the docks. He sat there only for a moment, before the driver's door opened. A black caped, built yet somehow lean man stepped out from it, turning to look at his former sidekick's new headquarters. Not exactly the hidden secret base the Batcave was. He glanced behind him, at the silent city. Everyone, asleep. Just like Gotham, just like the Watchtower. He suspected it was just like the rest of a large section of America, maybe even the world.

He really hoped his former partner had learned enough mental discipline to overcome this, to recognize and wake up from the sleep. It was time to see if his training paid off. Getting into the tower was easy enough. Despite the impressive technology, it wasn't exactly anything spectacular compared to some of his past experiences. He skipped the elevator, instead grappling straight to the top floor of the tower through the elevator shaft. Making his way into what looked to be the living area for all of the Titans, his gaze was immediately drawn to a familiar figure working on a large computer. The figure didn't turn, but by subtle tensing and refusal to acknowledge the door opening was more than enough to tell Batman that his former partner knew he was there.

After what seemed like forever, but was only a few minutes, Robin stopped his work. He turned to Batman, figuring it would be best to be civil. "Do you know what's happened?" He asked, and the Bat's natural frown deepened. Batman silently strode up to the computer.

"I have a theory. This isn't the first time in history something like this has happened, but its normally on a much smaller scale. In any case, you've seen the helmets? I examined the broken pieces from mine. Several of the materials aren't found on Earth." He thought back to the glowing green substances.

Robin's eyes narrowed, jumping to what he thought Batman meant. "Aliens?" Despite his assumption, Batman shook his head. "...Then what?"

"It's not extraterrestrial, or at least from space. The materials used to make the components, the energy source, and even some of the mechanisms are all primarily found in what's commonly called "The Ghost Zone."" Robin frowned, his mask shifting to show his expression.

"The Ghost Zone..." Robin turned away, looking out the large window of his tower, wondering what this meant.

* * *

As happy as Danny was, a small part in the back of his head was screaming warning signs. "This couldn't be possible," it said. "It has to be a trick!" But every time he thought about it, the more and more he realized even if it was a trick, or a dream, he wasn't sure if he wanted to wake up. He would look to Sam, or Tucker, and he realized how much he missed this. How much he desperately needed it, despite his denial for the pas

"Hey man, you okay? Tucker asked, stopping in the school hallway. Danny realized he had been watching them too intently, like he was scared they would suddenly disappear if he looked away. Reassuring them, he got them moving again. "Hey, we've got Mr. Lancer next. Great." Tucker rolled his eyes while tapping at his PDA. Danny jumped when a light blue mist escaped from his lips, unused to it after not having seen it in over a year.

"Well, looks like we might be missing out on that." He glanced around, wondering where this ghost could be. He was given his answer when an gargantuan fist struck him from behind, the equivalent size of a large monster truck. He spun through the air, his mind blinking on the edge of consciousness as he crashed violently out of his school and through several buildings. He was finally caught by a metal desk in someone's office, the furniture crumpling underneath him as celing tiles and loose bricks crumbled down onto him. He lay in rubble for several moments after finally coming to a stop, his mind reeling, his mouth hanging open in shock. The first thought that managed to break through to his mind was about Tucker and Sam, forcing him to stand and push the rubble off himself. He took a tentative step, unsure if he was about to pass out. His second step was marginally steadier, his third even stronger. It wasn't long before he was in a full sprint, ignoring the tremendous pain in favor of saving his friends. He leapt out of the hole he had created, arms ahead of him and feet trailing behind as familiar rings washed around him as he transformed into his ghostly alter ego. Instead of following gravity's instruction's, he continued forward, flying as fast as he could through the same buildings he's crashed through moments before.

He burst through the last to see an enormous creature, humanoid in shape. It's skin seemed cobbled and stony, full of cracks and fractures but still strong. In it's chest lay a huge round gemstone, red in color, as big as Danny himself. It bellowed deeply with slow lips, shattering the windows several blocks around him as it's stone face contorted into an expression of rage. He looked down, it was standing directly in his school, the multi-story facility only reaching it's knees. He wondered how many were already dead. He had to get it out of here. "h-hey! Big, stone and ugly!" His voice cracked, unable to take his mind off of the students. It had no definable eyes, only deep indentations where they should be, but it seemed to know and recognize he was there. With a slow and laborious step, it smashed through the front of the school, making its way towards Danny. "Thaaat's it, c'mon big g-" it blurred, dashing forwards at speeds its huge body shouldn't be capable of. It threw a devastating punch, Danny only dodging through pure reflex, the fist still clipping his side with enough power to send him spinning backwards.

His gritted his teeth, nursing his side as he slowed down. He returned his attention to the beast, realizing it had disappeared. He frantically searched around, wincing whenever he moved the wrong way. "Where the hell could something that big..." He looked down, realizing he was shrouded in shadow. Slowly, his head looked upwards to see an enormous figure hurtling towards him from the sky. His survival instinct kicked in and he tried to dive out of the way, but he was caught by a falling volleyball strike with both hands that felt like a city block falling on him. His mind went blank, his vision dark as the snapping of bones barely made their way through the ringing in his ears. He could feel the monster looking down at him, but he was far too gone to consciously think about it, much less make any movements to stop it from raising it's colossal stone foot. It gave a low growl of triumph as it stomped down.

* * *

Danny shot up in his desk, warm saliva dripping from his mouth. He frantically looked around, realizing slightly slowly he was on class. And everyone was staring at him. "Fenton, something you wanna tell the class?" He paused, mind still reeling.

"Uh..." His voice trailed off, eyes catching Tucker and Sam's. "I, uh, no there's nothing." He rubbed the back of his neck. Lancer rolled his eyes, turning back to scribble on the board. Dash muttered something about "looser-Fentoni" which incited giggles from the popular kids around him. Danny ignored them, instead opting to think. It was a dream, but it felt so real... He could almost still feel the pain, fresh in his memory. The corner of his eye was caught Sam and Tucker's concerned looks. He waved them off, a silent message that he was okay. He thought. He looked towards Mr. Lancer, but all of his writing on the board was just gibberish, completely incomprehensible. And this time it wasn't Danny's lack of school skills, he didn't even think it was English.

After class, he met up with Sam and Tucker like he used to usually. "Hey guys." He called as they approached him. Both reciprocated his greeting with similar responses.

"You sure you good man?" Tucker asked, his concern reflected by Sam. Danny shrugged, not confident in any answer. The trip home was uneventful, for once. No ghosts or mysterious monsters. He got home, and, despite not wanting to part from his friends, went straight to bed, exhausted. He fell into a deep sleep with no dreams.

* * *

He awoke lying on metal. His hands, feet, and even his neck held in place by tight metal clamps. He could sense the ectoplasmic energy veritably _oozing_ from it, and he could tell without trying that any intangibility would be instantly nullified. He looked around frantically, but the entire room was in pitch black except the small area around his table. He glanced to his side, the only other thing visible a tray with lots of sharp objects adorning it.

Wait, table.

Table.

Operating tools.

Operating table.

Oh butter biscuits.

He began freaking out, and might I add appropriately so. Struggling against the cuffs, attempting to faze out despite knowing it wouldn't work. He tried shooting ecto-blasts, even his ghostly wail. None worked. He didn't want this, this couldn't happen. Suddenly, a door swung open with a loud BANG, light spilling from the doorway and silhouetting a large figure. "D-dad?!" He felt relief flood his system, recognizing the large, square man anywhere. The figure didn't respond, making his way towards Danny with large steps that echoed in the dark. "...dad?" Danny repeated, his voice subdued. Another figure stepped into the light. The silhouette was curvy and buxom, as weird as it was for Danny to admit, knowing it was his mother. "Mom?"

Neither figure spoke until they stepped into the light, revealing themselves to be his parents, as he suspected. Both had their hazmat's hood up, hiding their eyes. They stared at him for several moments, Danny staring back just as hard. It was his father that spoke up first. "When you told us that you were our son, Phantom, I believed you."

 _'WOAH WOAH WAIT WHAT'_ Danny's mind screamed out in confusion, before his memory flashed back to several days ago. _He had told his parents he was Phantom. His father apologized, again and again, but his mother was silent. She simply turned away in silence. Eventually, she turned back, her hood up. "It's okay son. We accept you." She didn't hug him, didn't attempt to prove this statement in the least, simply leaving. In contrast, his father was blubbering at his feet, trying to make Danny understand he loved him._ How did he forget that?

"I believed you. Stupid me." Jack, his father, turned away in disgust, as if he couldn't stand to look at him. "Luckily Maddie told me the truth. She saw right through you, scum." He got in Danny's face, a twisted and furious expression taking it's home as his expression. "You took our son, HE'S GONE!" He slammed his large gloved fist into the operating table Danny lay on.

"But you're still here. And we'll have revenge." Maddie spoke up, lovingly patting Jack's shoulder, in an attempt to comfort him. "We're going to dissect you ghost. And you're going to be awake for every moment of it, even if you can't feel pain."

"N-no! Mom, d-dad! It really is me!" Danny pleaded, tears forming as his pleas fell only on deaf ears. "Guys, please! The ghost portal, I turned it on when I was inside! I've already explained everything!" Neither paid him any attention, instead opting to pick out their favorite sharp object. "Mom, dad... please..." He stared at both with pleading eyes, tears blurring his vision. Finally, his father looked at him, pain and regret plastered across his face.

"Maddie... are we su-"

"Of COURSE we're SURE JACK! That horrible _parasite_ is only using our dead son's body as a shell. We're avenging Danny, not hurting him."

"Right... right, of course your right." He shook his head to clear himself, but when he looked back towards Danny he immediately turned away. "I...I don't think I can..."

"It's okay sweetie." His mother however was perfectly fine with this, holding up a long and very sharp looking scalpel.

"No...mom..." His head hung low, he realized while his father may be more compassionate he stood no chance with his cold mother. Something was stirring in Danny. Something caused by this betrayal. something pent up for more than just this last year. Something thats been growing over years and years, something he never let see the light of day.

RAGE

His head shot up, eyes glowing red. "Ha! So you finally show your true colo-" Maddie was cut off by Danny's anguished howl, full of all his pain and loneliness. He tapered off, before sucking in more air and letting off another. And another. His first revealed sharp, predatory fangs that seemed to drip with green ectoplasm. On his second, his skin seemed to loose all blood, draining of color until it was a pale, sickly blueish green.

On his third his hair flared up, sparking and almost taking on an appearance of fire before dying down. Finally, on his fourth and final, his hair started up, blazing into a large, white fire on his head. His head dropped, seemingly exhausted since the change was complete. "So this is what you truly look like..." Maddie scoffed. "No matter how scary you look, there's..." Dan slowly lifted his head, a unnaturally large smile spread across his face, taking full advantage of his newly sharpened teeth. His red eyes flashed, a wave of power surging through him before his shackles shattered, his body glowing with sickly green energy.

"Maddie! Maddie, grab the weapons-" Jack shouted, interrupted as both were vaporized. That tends to shut someone up pretty quickly. Dan laughed, raising his arms up to feel the energy and the power.

'Hahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He released a small portion of it, completely obliterating the Fenton building above him along with Jazz who was in it. He raised into the air, looking around at the city and wondering which of the buildings he should destroy first.

Suddenly, he paused, looking down at an nonexistent watch. He heaved a sigh, before turning and looking at a mortified Danny. "Well, as much as I'd love to keep going, you need to wake up and kick that ghost's ass." Danny stammered, unsure of what to say. He stared, his evil self looking back at him.

"You- you killed them..."

"Oh shut up. This is a dream dumbass. The real Dan killed them long ago. YOU killed them long ago, but details." He shrugged, not really caring. "But right now you need to wake up." The world around Dan and DAnny began to fade, leaving only black.

"W-why? Why do I need to? Not saying I don't want to, but still... I'd figured your type as to leave me trapped in a dream forever." Danny shuddered as Dan started to fade. The teenaged incarnation of evil rolled his eyes. 

"You really are a moron." His grin stretched outwards, his fans barred. "I wanna wreck havoc in the REAL world when you finally turn into me." His eyes and mouth were the last to go, reminding Danny of a certain disappearing cat. "After all, its inevitable..."

* * *

 **Sneak peak for a later chapter I have planned!**

 ** _Danny wondered how he got into the things he did. Becoming a ghost, meeting the titans, fighting a ghost who controlled boxes. It made him really want to just have a normal life, but at the same time occasionally really fun things would make up for it. Other times, he was an inch away from just giving up._**

 ** _Like now, as he desperately clung to a metal pipe sticking out of the bottom of his apartment._**

 ** _His floating apartment, fifty feet above the ground._**

 ** _"WAKE UP!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs, hoping to arouse the person sleeping in his bed who was causing this. It obviously wasn't working. He thought about flying, of how nice that would be right now, but as he looked down at the enormous crowd forming beneath them he knew it was a no go. Speaking of the crowd, they were slowly getting smaller and smaller, a side affect of the building floating further and further away. With him on it. Well, clinging desperately to the underside of it. His eyes snapped to the camera crew. His face was exposed, and there was no chance he was giving a display of his powers on live television. He could, however, show off a tiny bit of his extreme physical prowess, make some people impressed he mused. He reached for another pipe, dexterously making his way along the giant rock bottom of the building "I can show off a little bit, riiiight?" He muttered to himself, using his swinging arms to make an impressive gap to another pipe._**

 ** _Unfortunately, as he attached to it, his full body weight pulling it down, there was a sickening crunch as the pipe shuddered violently and jerked. He held it even tighter, feeling it shifting slightly. "Don't you do it. I swear to god." It gave another violent shudder as it dropped even further out of the rock. "No no no no no-" He frantically looked around, perhaps for another pipe he could easily jump to. Without warning, his pipe dropped three feet, terrifying him. "NonononnonoNONONONONONO!" The pipe finally broke, the rusted metal breaking in half as he dropped out of the air, the ground and people growing far quicker than they shrunk. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" He was cut off by his face slamming into the dirt, the crowd ever-so-helpfully moving OUT of the way. The metal pipe which maliciously made an attempt on Danny's life landed next to him, spearing into the dirt. There was a long, silent pause for several moments before a grown man lifted a brown stick, a fearsome weapon indeed, and began mercilessly attacking Danny's side. Danny twitched slightly, signs of life from the annoying poking. Finally he pushed himself over, looking at the relieved crowd. above him. He groaned, his mind tortuously coming up with quips that he couldn't help but use. "Looks like I've hit rock bottom..."_**

 ** _The crowd groaned in unison as Danny pushed himself back up, all turning their attention to the much more interesting flying apartment complex. Right okay, how was he going to deal with this? Large crowd, need an excuse to leave so that he can change. "I NEED TO USE THE RESTROOM." Danny stated loudly, causing the entire crowd to swerve and stare at him in confusion and slight worry. Smooth Danny, smooth. "Okay yea I'm going bye!" He dashed off, going to find an appropriate place to do his business._**

 ** _Go ghost, not go to the toilet in case you're confused._**

 **Hope this incites some impatience, conjours feelings of curiosity, wiggles up feeling of want from those bottomless black souls of yours. But really, I'll try and release another soon.**


	6. Waking Up And Teaming Up

**Hello my peoples, here's a brand new chapter, and I'll give you the key!**

 **Just kidding. The keys are all mine. All the irons are in the fire now, and there's not a chance I'm givin this baby up! Nobody can change nor br8k my mind. At least until I myself change my mind. But so far that hasn't happened.**

 **As per the norm, I own nothing, no characters no setting. All rights go to their respective owners, for if I owned them then this fanfic would never have existed. It would've been on television. Ergo, as long as I keep making this, unfortunately I own NEITHER Danny Phantom nor Teen Titans, much to my disappointment and regret. I wake up each morning, with a sudden and stupefying realization that no, t'was but just a dream. No, I do not own Danny Phantom nor Teen Titans, and it is a sad realization.**

For both the third and the first time in one night, Danny shot up, startled awake as his dream came to a sudden and abrupt finish. He glanced around, happy to recognize his cheap apartment. He jumped at the sound of cracking and electrical sparks, realizing he was wearing a strange helmet that fell apart as he sat there. In no time, it was a small pile of metal and scrap. Super high tech scrap but scrap nonetheless. He lifted a piece, inspecting it closely. "...The hell?" He'd never seen anything like it, and it seemed very advanced. He realized, with a start, he could detect faint trace of ghostly energy, already escaping from the broken device and into Danny's room.

He stood and made his way towards his window and slid it open. Sticking his head out, he felt the cool air as he tried to clear his confused head. He stared out into the night, the only thing disupting his peace was something in the back of his head telling him _something_ was wrong. He was unsure what, but there was definitely something...

He realized quite suddenly what it was. Nothing was disturbing his peace. Jump City was no New York, but it had it's fair share of night owls. Only tonight, there weren't any. There were cars in the road but they weren't moving. Lights on in the houses but no talking, no movement. He peered down onto the streets, his eyes flashing green as his slightly better ghostly night vision took over. There. Those dark blobs, pedestrians, lying down, sleeping on the sidewalk. Everyone was asleep. He switched on his cheap minuscule T.V. to the nearest news channel. Both the anchorman and woman were fast asleep, wearing the strange helmet, and judging by the fact the camera was still rolling (at a wonky angle I might add) he figured everyone else was as well.

"The hell...?" He muttered to himself, wondering if everyone else was having as bad dreams as he was. He smoothly slid out of his window, glancing up and down the streets to see if there were anyone else awake. There wasn't. He let the rings wash over him, transforming him into his ghostly alter ego. As much as he didn't want to, he wanted to see the Jump City in an endless sleep even less. And there were only one group (who were readily available) who could help him. He he slipped into his hoodie and pulled his hood up. He had to go to the Titan Tower.

* * *

Robin sat in the sick bay, after having moved all the other Titans there. They couldn't take the helmet off, or even go within six inches of it without being electrocuted. mini EMPs hadn't worked, nor electricity resistant equipment, or even just an attempt to brute force it. The closer they got to the helmet the worse the shock became. Robin sighed, looking to the Titan he sat closest to.

Starfire. He wondered what she was dreaming about. He remembered his dream. He had his parents, the Titans, even Batman was friendlier. A good life. He hadn't wanted to give it up, but, he supposed that was the point. A small smile adorned her features, a peaceful look. he silently stood and made for the sick bay door. Batman was in the main room, working on the Titan's computer. He didn't look up as Robin came in, instead getting straight to business.

"As I said, this sin't the first time something like this has happened. He pulled up an enormous list of names and dates, full of strange occurancces where masses of people would fall asleep. "Given the ecto-origin of the helmet, I've narrowed down the list to all events which were noted as ghostly in nature. The list shrunk, leaving only a few dozen events. Each of these were either quelled by super humans or stopped by other ghosts." He clicked a random one, showing a summary of what had happened and how it was dealt with.

"Why would ghosts help?" Robin questioned, almost reverting back into his ways as the curious sidekick.

"Some witnesses said they had done what they did because 'Their normal haunts were no fun when everyone was asleep.'" He paused, waiting for Robin's next question. Robin, needing to make a point, refused to ask it. "So what's different this time. Well, for one, whatever doing this is slightly more powerful. But the most important reason is because he is smarter. He waited until a majority of the Justice League was busy in space, then took out the remaining heroes first." He never looked back at Robin, continuing his explanation. "Our best bet if we can't find a way to wake anyone, we should head towards the epicenter of this wave, before it claims any more victims." He showed a map of the U.S., already over 50% was asleep represented by red dots filling it. A small green blip blinked on the map, somewhere in central America.

"Amity Park..." Both Batman and Robin spun around, simultaneously throwing a batarang and a birdirang at the sign of the sudden intruder. "Woah!" The floating intruder turned slightly transparent, and both weapons passed harmlessly through him. "Hey, what was that for! I was just coming here to see if anyone was awake, I need help. Well, more like we all need help, but still." He shrugged, eyes moving from the human traffic light to the Dark Knight. "Holy crap, Batman..." His mind seemed to stutter, slowly drifting towards him. "Man, um, can I get-" Before he could finish his sentence Batman cut him off.

"No autographs." Batman was short, instead taking in all the details of this floating being. A eerie white glow around him, a voice that echoed, and the occasional glint of radioactive green underneath his hood. The figure crossed his arms and turned his head, almost a pouting motion.

"Well then! I was actually going to ask for a pet bat, but now I don't want one!" Robin growled, recognizing the figure. "Oh hey Boy Wonder. How come you two aren't asleep?" Robin tapped the side of his head.

"Mental discipline, although I could ask the same for you." He questioned suspiciously, eyes tight.

The figure shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe I was scared out of it."

"Scared? But those dreams are specifically designed to keep you happy."

"...Then I dunno..." He looked away, not wanting to elaborate. Assuming a cross-legged position in the air, he continued. "In any case, I guess since rest of your team wasn't trained under the Bat himself, they're still asleep." Robin didn't respond, not wanting to give the potential enemy any information. "Ooookay, helpful, but I'll take that as a yes." He turned to the Bat. "Any ideas?"

Batman seemed to examine him for what seemed like several minutes, deciding whether to trust him. Finally, he responded. "One. We'd be able to do it if J'onn was here, he could slip into the dreams. Unfortunately he and several other members of the Justice League are off in space fighting an interstellar war." He made no real note of it as if it were nothing.

"Wait you need to get into dreams? I'm pretty sure I can do that." He interjected, surprising both of the Bat family although neither showed it. "I can take you with me as well. Er," he paused, realizing he'd never taken anyone else before, and had truthfully only stepped into someone's dream once. On accident. "At least I bet I can."

Batman's eyes tightened, sliding up to the mysterious figure like a shadow. The Bat held a glowing green edged batarang up to the figure's chest, not inciting a response. "This is an ectoplasmic batarang, especially made to deal with ghosts." The hood shifted up and down, a nod. He knew what Batman was implying, he knew somehow he was a ghost. "Now. Why should we trust you?"

"Because if I betray you you'll gut me like a fish?" The figure, now nervous, muttered to no avail. Batman said nothing. "Because I don't want to see Jump City sleeping forever." He gestured to the world map. "I don't want to see any of these places like that." There was a moment of silence that felt like years, but truly only lasted but for a few moments. Without warning, the Dark Knight, spun round, his cape swishing as he strode away.

"Follow me."

* * *

Danny was feeling many conflicting emotions. For instance, he feel elated, and very giddy for he had just met the Dark Knight, the Caped Crusader, the World's Greatest Detective, the- the- Man Of Bats! _Batman!_

He was also feeling terrified, unsure, and very, very protective of his identity, for he had just met the Dark Knight, the Caped Crusader, the _WORLD'S GREATEST DETECTIVE._ Either he was super careful or-

"So what's your name?" Batman interrupted Danny's deep thoughts, and he responded instinctively, not thinking about what he was saying.

"Danny." He almost slapped himself. "I-I MEAN... Dennis..." He stuttered, trying to cover it up. He couldn't see the superhero's reaction, but he had a bad feeling he hadn't fallen for it. The rest of the short trip was silent, not even Batman's nor his former sidekick's footsteps being audible. It was broken only by the door sliding open to what looked like a sick bay. Inside lay the rest of the Titans, all made as comfortable as possible despite the metal helmet they wore. "Woah, so this is what it looks like intact." Danny reached for the helmet, unaware of the dangers. His ignorance didn't last for long however, for when he got too close a bolt of blue electricity jumped out and shocked his hands, causing his hand muscles to spasm uncontrollably before he could pull it out of the helmet's range. "Ouch! Dammit," He glared at the helmet as though he could somehow reprimand it. Unsurprisingly the helmet didn't feel overwhelming remorse. "Okay, I can see why you need to get inside to work with it. You ready?"

Robin nodded at Danny. Floating next to both, Danny placed his hand on both Batman's and Robin's shoulder. Or at least he attempted to. The side with Batman met only open air. "No, I'm staying out here. Someone could attack, and I need to finish researching some things about whats causing this." he turned to his former apprentice. "Besides, they're your friends. Save them."

"But how? I thought that's why you were coming in?" Danny questioned, slightly confused at the turn of events. Robin spoke up, interjecting.

"We need to shock them awake, either with something surprising or scary." Robin looked towards neither, only the Titans. Danny nodded, it making sense to him.

"Awesome then. We'll see you outsi..." Batman was gone. Of course, the slippery flying rat that he was. Waaaay spookier than a ghost, Danny knew first hand. "Ooookay. Which one first?" Robin silently pointed to the alien girl, Starfire he thought he name was. "You think she's going to appreciate two guys in her at the same time?"

"..." If looks could kill, Danny would be a full ghost.

"Right. Sorry. Not the time. No more innuendos, especially about your girlfriend."

Gravity seemed to forget it's one job over Robin as well, and he began hovering in the air. Both gained a slightly translucent look to them as Robin finally grasped what Danny had said. "Hey wait she's not my gi-!" Without any warning, they dashed directly at and into Starfire, disappearing into her peaceful form.

* * *

The two fizzled into existence, looking around as they tried to gain their bearings. It wasn't hard, they were hovering right outside the Titan's tower. They gave each other a glance, before choosing the most likely place to find Star - inside the tower. They phased through the wall, Robin shuddering slightly.

"Tingly." Danny gave a light chuckle.

"Yeah, you get used to it." He glanced around. "Where is everyone?" Letting Robin drop, the Boy Wonder landed lightly, knees bent. Suddenly, the main room's door opened, the sound of laughing voices getting closer.

"Hide!" Robin expertly rolled behind the counter, almost unnaturally quick and silent. Danny chose the easier route, and just turned invisible, seemingly popping out of existence for anyone watching.

Through the door led Robin, followed by a hovering Raven who was enduring Beast Boy's constant jabbering. Cyborg was behind him, laughing at Beast Boy's ridiculous topic, something about how toasters would one day take over the world. A moment later, Starfire filed in, floating backwards talking to someone.

"The heck? Whose she...?" Robin, barely audible muttered to himself. A moment later and he was given his answer. From the doorway floated out a glowing figure in a hood, his face hidden but two glowing green eyes peering out from underneath and the hint of snow white hair poking out. He gave a laugh at something Starfire giggled about, his voice echoing.

"Haha good one Star." The voice was slightly off from Danny's, not quite right but it was close enough for both Robin and the real Danny to recognize. Once everyone had filtered in, Dream-Robin spun around with a bright smile.

"Good job guys! We beat those bad guys down. Now, let's all celebrate with some Graougbknerf!" The real Robin sweat-dropped at his strange counterpart's choice in food. Then again, it was _Starfire's_ dream. The team all took their respective places around the room, Raven meditating near the window, Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games, Starfire cooking... _"something."_ Dream-Danny seemed to hang around Starfire, most likely due to the fact she didn't know what he would actually be doing, given the fact he'd never actually been in the main room with them. Dream-Danny was just a curious memory of someone she still wanted to be friends with, the first person kind to her on Earth. One that was fading, as evidenced by Dream-Danny's sometimes bizarre proportions and slightly-off voice.

To the real Danny this meant a lot. The fact she barely knew him, yet still deemed him worthy of dreaming about, of wanting to be his friend. She didn't even know his name, or what he looked like. All Dream-Danny was was what Starfire hoped the real one to be. "Hey Friend! Play some of this with me, BB's too boring!" Dream-Cyborg yelled out, demonstrating Starfire's lack of his actual name.

"Hey! I take resentment to that!" Dream-Beast Boy crossed his arms and huffed, indignant and using words incorrectly. Dream-Danny laughed, pounding one fist into the other.

"You're on ya over grown washing machine!" Dream-Danny dropped out of the sky, landing heavily on the couch and bounced the light Dream-Beast Boy into the air. To be fair though, it seemed like Starfire had dreamed up a pretty accurate representation of the real thing.

"Hey!" Robin hissed from his hiding place, hoping to catch the invisible ghost's attention. "We need to focus! Scare Star!" Danny nodded, forgetting his current invisibility.

"But how?" Robin had to stop himself from jumping at the quiet voice behind him. Danny blinked, an idea coming to mind. "Wait. Idea. You might wanna take cover though." His voice vanished along with his presence.

"Take cover? What? Hey!" Robin hissed as loud as he could, trying to get the attention of the disappeared Danny. Danny reappeared n front of the Titan Tower, examining the huge monument. He closed his radioactive green eyes, letting the energy well up within him. His powers were less like activating them and letting them out, he had to will them to stay in. When he first got them, they were unpredictable, always activating whenever his energy got too high. He directed all the energy towards his lungs, his throat, his voice.

And he let them all out. It exploded out, huge green waves pushing through the air as it shattered every window on the large tower. The occupants inside screamed as the tower began tilting, the force of his wail pushing it over.

* * *

Suddenly Starfire shot up, screaming as Danny and Robin flew out of her head. She panted, heart still racing. She didn't seem to notice Danny at first, focusing on Robin. "I was having the dream of goodness, but then there was ths horrible screaming..." She finally recognized the other presence in the room. Hey eyes widened, and with a squeal she jumped up and hugged Danny. "Oh Friend it has been far too long! How are you doing? Oh! What is your name? What is your favorite color? Would you like some Graougbknerf?" She barraged him with questions, not bothering to let him answer before she continued to the next.

"Uh, maybe we should postpone the interrogation until _after_ all this." Danny sweat-dropped at the excited alien, comparing her in his mind's eye to how he first met her. Very different to the angry, warrior-like super powered girl in handcuffs. He wasn't complaining, he liked this version much better.

Starfire nodded in understand, only grasping she actually didn't a few moments afterward. "What is 'this?'" She tilted her head, reminding Danny of a curious cat. Robin interjected, quickly explaining the situation.

"There's a mysterious force putting the entire country to sleep, and we're going to stop it once the team is awake. We're diving into their dreams and waking them up." Starfire blinked twice, slowly as her brain processed this new information.

"Dreams..." A smile began to grow, her eyes shining as an idea popped into her head. "Can I go into the dreams of which you speak? I've always loved dreaming, and I think it would be glorious to see my friends'." Danny paused, wondering if it were a good idea. He gave a small shrug, unsure but needing to give an answer to the excited Tamaranian. She squealed, taking it as a yes. "Let us go right now! I cannot wait..." Her eyes sparkled as Robin turned.

"Well now you know what to do, and honestly I'm not too eager to go back in. I'll help Batman in his research, if he still needs it." Robin gave Star and Danny a quick look before striding out of the room. Star floated up to Beast Boy, looking him over.

"How do we do the entering of Friend Beast Boy's dream?" She poked his face twice, causing him to mumble in his sleep. "And what is the strange helmet?" She reached for it, stopped cold by Danny's strong grip around her wrist.

"I wouldn't do that. You'd be in for a real... Shock." She didn't get the joke. "A-anyways, let's go see what's tumbling around the green boy's head." Both, already floating, turned slightly translucent as Danny's powers activated. Starfire looked down at herself in curiosity.

"Tingly." She noted, making Danny chuckle at the fact it was the second time he'd heard it in one night.

"I know." The two disappeared into the green super hero. A few minutes later both Danny and Star shot back out as Beast Boy shot up in shock, spitting and wiping his tongue.

"No! I'm sorry cow! I didn't mean..." He glanced around, his eyes locking with Star's before their attention was caught by Danny. "Whoa... what happened?" He glanced towards Cyborg and Raven still sleeping in their beds. After a quick recap of what was going on given by Danny, Beast Boy decided the best course of action would be to fan boy over Batman in the other room. He dashed out of the room, eyes sparkling. The duo moved on to Cyborg.

"By the way, that was way easier. I dunno why Robin and I hid the first time, he just shouted 'hide' and I went along with it." Danny gave an embarrassed chuckle, Starfire giggling.

"Yes, Friend Robin is quite... the sneaky." She gave an almost proud smile. "I'd also like to know your name, Friend." Danny paused, looking only to their next victim in the dream invasion. After a long moment of silence, Starfire gave a sad smile. "I see..."

Cyborg was just as quick and painless as Beast Boy. "AHH! MY T-CAR! MY BABY!" He shouted, bolting up in bed. If he weren't mostly metal, he would've been sweating bullets. Seeing as he was mostly metal, sweating _literal_ bullets seemed entirely possible, but alas he was not. His real eye was caught by Danny. He leaped up, standing in the bed and pointing an accusatory finger. "YOU SMASHED MY BABY!"

"Hey hey, it doesn't exist!"

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT THE T-CAR!" The two butted foreheads together, about to devolve into a brawl before Starfire interceded.

Friends, let us not fight! We still have to awake friend Raven, and I am the sorry to say, but the T-Car does not exist friend Cyborg." Cyborg blinked, realizing it was just a dream.

"She will one day Star." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "And when she does, we're keeping creepy guy over here away from her." He gave Danny a glare, which was happily returned by the hooded halfa. After a quick explanation, Cyborg joined Beast Boy in meeting the Dark Knight in the other room. Finally, after a quick sigh, the two moved to Raven.

"So, now for the goth girl's head, huh?" Danny muttered to himself, Starfire just barely hearing him.

"Yes, now we go in Friend Raven's dreams. I have always wondered why Raven is so quiet, but I know she is truly happy and friendly inside!" Star gave a bright and optimistic smile, stretching from ear to ear.

"Whatever you say." He grabbed Star's shoulder, and with a silent movement, they flew into her dreams. Dreams, they didn't realized, they could never have prepared for.

 **I wanted to include neither Beast Boy's nor Cyborg's dreams because there wasn't anything really important that happened. In Beast Boy's dream he was just in the Titan's Tower, everyone calling him cool before Real Starfire bust in loudly and excitedly. Danny later tricked BB into eating a hamburger, waking him up. Cyborg was riding in his dream car, the (not yet built in real life, still being worked on by Cyborg) T-Car. Danny smashed it mercilessly. Actually I had already written these dreams, but decided I did not like them and took them out. If you wish for me to post them in the author's note of next chapter, tell me. Also, if you haven't noticed, I realized my chapters were far too short, and now I am making them twice as long.**


End file.
